A Story Of Lemonade
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: It all started with a glass of lemonade...Birthday present for Pahoyhoy. AKUNO AxelReno/RenoAxel Lemon


**A Story Of Lemonade**

___________________________

This little gem is a birthday present to my absolute favourite person in the entire world, yes, you guessed it, PAHOYHOY! One day she poked me and said "Can I ask you for a birthday present?" And not being able to say no to someone so adorable, of course I said yes and asked her what she wanted. "An AkuNo story that is both sweet and lemony" that was her request. My first thought was LEMONADE! And of course I jumped at the chance of writing two smexy redheads banging one another. So after I started writing it, I asked who Pahoyhoy would like to be on bottom. This was the response she gave me. "….can't it be both?" O.o So this is what I have come up with, lovey and I hope that it is everything that you wanted!

___________________________

It all started with a glass of lemonade.

A young boy of eight years old sat behind a rickety stand, handmade from tools and scraps borrowed from his father's tool shed. His mother had spent all morning helping her son squeeze lemons, adding just the right amount of water and sugar to each large pitcher. A stack of orange plastic cups sat next to the condensation-covered glass, a large cooler filled with more lemonade and ice beside the small stood the young boy sat on, his hard-earned munny in a tin container under the stool.

It was just his luck that he had chosen the hottest day of the year to try and make money towards the new soccer ball that he was saving up for. And even though business hadn't exactly been booming, his container did make a good sound when he shook it. The only thing that he didn't like about sitting out here was how lonely it was. His friends had come around earlier to see him, buy some lemonade and to show off the new skateboarding tricks they had learned yesterday, telling him that they were going to the park and that he should go with them. But the thought of how many munny he was away from that new soccer ball kept him glued to his seat.

The sound of foot steps along the sidewalk caused the boy to look up. A kid was just wandering down the road, kicking a stone in front of him. It was that new kid from just down the road, the one that just moved in only 3 days ago. No one had seen him yet, let alone met him until now. What a perfect chance!

Never being a shy one, the boy watched as the new kid and the stone got closer and closer before he called out to him. "Hey, want some lemonade?"

The new kid stopped in his tracks, looking around for the source of the voice. The only person around was some little kid with bright red hair, half heartedly stuffed beneath a black baseball cap. Figuring that he should at least humour the kid, and seeing as he knew absolutely no one else around this stupid place yet, the new kid made his way over to the small wooden stand.

"Lemonade, huh?" he smirked, looking at the pale yellow liquid. It actually looked good on such a hot day.

"Yeah. Homemade stuff." The younger child grinned, taking an orange cup off the stack. "So, you gonna try some or not?"

The new kid just laughed. "How old are you, kid? You seem a little old to be having a lemonade stand."

"Screw you, ass. I'm eight and three quarters." The grin turned into a glare, and the boy was a little surprised that he got away with saying a bad word. But that was beside the point. How dare this new kid just come strolling along just to make fun of him? "And don't call me kid!"

The outburst just caused the new boy to laugh. "Sorry, _kid._ But I don't know your name, and until I figure it out, I'm just going to keep on calling you kid."

"It's Axel. So, do you have it memorized already?" Axel growled. Who did this smug bastard think that he was? "And how old are you?"

"Nine and a half. Which makes me almost a full year older than you. And by the way, my name is Reno."

"I never asked for your name. Now are you going to have some lemonade or not?" Axel huffed, not one hundred percent sure that he liked this new kid yet. He definitely had a nasty attitude problem.

"Well, only cause you are so charming Axel." The way that Reno said his name was just a little creepy. Letting out another huff of air, Axel reached down and opened the cooler top and scooped the plastic cup inside to fill it with ice. Placing it back onto the makeshift counter of the stand, Axel carefully filled the cup with lemonade before passing it over to the other boy.

"So, is your hair really that colour too?" the younger boy asked as Reno took a long drink from the cup. That was something that had caught Axel's attention as soon as he had seen this kid walking down the road. Reno had the same hue of bright red hair that Axel himself had. It was something that no one else that Axel had ever met had. Not even anyone in his own family had the same colour as his hair. His little sister Kairi had red hair, but it was more of an auburn rather than the scarlet of Axel's.

"Of course. Why, isn't yours?" Reno questioned, wiping his upper lip with the back of his hand. This little punk actually sold good stuff.

"Yeah. It's just that I've never seen anyone with the same colour before. Its kinda weird." Shrugged Axel, acting if he really wasn't that interested.

Reno just chuckled, handing the plastic cup back to the other boy. "You'll just have to deal with it, because I think that I plan on sticking around a little while longer."

"Really?" Axel's entire face lit up at the comment, and that really surprised both boys. Axel, because he just met this kid and actually he thought that Reno was kind of a jerk. But the prospect of getting to know him better was something that Axel was kind of looking forward to. Reno was equally surprised, mostly because he was glad to have made a friend so fast, and there was a sensation deep within his tummy when he saw the kid smile like that. Or maybe he was just hungry. Yeah, that must be it because he skipped lunch.

"Yeah. I like you kid. Come around to my place tomorrow and we can hang out. See you around, Axel." Reno did a strange little two fingered salute thing in Axel's direction before turning and walking back down the road towards his house, leaving his kicking stone where it was in front of the little lemonade stand. Maybe this town wouldn't be that bad after all.

"Bye, Reno! See you tomorrow!" Axel called, waving his arm above his head. He couldn't wait to go and tell all his friends that he had just met the new kid, and although he seemed to be a bit of a jerk, at the same time he was pretty cool. With a dopey grin on his face, Axel reached to grab the empty cup off of his booth, only to realize something.

That little rat bastard never paid for his lemonade!

___________________________________

After that, the two became inseparable. Where ever you found one, you found the other close behind, and trouble was always right there as well. They were basically joined at the hip, doing everything together, including the time that Axel decided to get tattoos on his face, one under each eye. Reno was right there beside his best friend, even deciding to show him up by getting his own facial tattoos. Not that Axel was complaining about the support.

But as the years flew by, the best friends watched each other go through hard times, trials, tribulations, good times and many different romances. And through it all, they stood by one another. Reno was the first one that Axel came out to, and it didn't take Reno long after that before he confessed that he was bi to Axel. For years, they dated many different people, yet in every one of those relationships, there was something missing.

On Reno's 21st birthday however, the friends discovered exactly what it was that all their relationships were lacking. Each other. It had started out with too many lonely drinks, which lead to drunken confessions and eventually a night of clumsy love making. The next morning, they woke up together and realized exactly what had transpired the previous night, and needless to say, neither was ever happier.

Even now, four years later, they were still as happy as ever.

"Yo, Ax! Get me a drink, will ya?" Reno called from the living room of their moderate sized apartment. He had only just gotten home from a double shift at work. He was working for the Shinra Electric Company, employed as a security officer for the vice president. Who would want to kill the vice president of a power company anyway? The job often meant that Reno worked long and strange hours, depending on the VP's appearance schedule. But that job was also the reason that Reno could afford this two bedroom apartment while Axel finished up his Bio Engineering Masters. They were both completely content in their lives right now, and even given the chance, neither would change anything.

A light chuckle sounded from way too close for Reno's comfort. A glass appeared in front of the redhead's face almost instantly after he asked for it, causing the older man to jump a little. He thought that Axel was in the kitchen making them dinner! After all, the first thing that he had complained about was how hungry he was. His eyes went straight to the tall glass, slick with condensation. The clear glass held a murky yellow liquid that gave off a slightly sweet, but somewhat sour scent. And the sight of it brought a smile to Reno's face.

"One step ahead of you, Red." Axel smirked, as Reno took the glass from him. And as soon as that hand was empty, Axel produced his other hand that held an identical glass of liquid. "Cheers." As the glasses clicked together, Axel rounded the couch to come to sit beside his lover. As soon as he was seated, a long leg was draped over his own, pressing their bodies close together as both men took a long drink from their own glass.

"I told you before, and I will tell you again. You make the best fucking lemonade in the world." Reno smirked, his arm snaking along the back of the couch to work in tandem with his leg to pull them closer together.

"You tell me that every single time that I make it," chuckled Axel, not minding in the least bit that Reno was just about crawling on top of him.

"And it's true," Reno said, finishing the last of the liquid in just three large gulps.

Axel was mesmerized, watching his lover's throat intently as Reno swallowed the drink, and he wanted nothing more than to taste the pale flesh. Tearing his eyes away from the skin, Axel's bright green eyes trailed up Reno's jaw line, up along the pale skin, coming to rest on the scarlet markings that ran along the older man's jaw bone. Reno often claimed that those coloured lines marked him as Axel's and only Axel's. At least that's when he claimed that they must have begun to subconsciously develop feelings for one another. And honestly, Axel couldn't agree more.

The younger redhead then averted his gaze once more, up to the curve of Reno's ear, and to the earring that decorated it. Aside from the single silver stud that was in the lower lobe, four more studs and a single hoop adorned the curl of cartilage, each one representing the start of another year of his life with Axel. The piercings were one of the things about his lover that turned the green eyed man on the most.

Before he could stop himself, Axel found himself with lips wrapped around the earlobe, sucking gently on the fold of skin, pushing himself closer to his lover.

"Ah! Axel! Come off it. We still haven't had dinner yet! And I'm starving!" Reno whimpered, attempting to push the younger man off of him, though he wasn't exactly using that much force in his attempted to move his boyfriend.

"I'll just have to have you for dinner then. You taste good." The younger man smirked against the ear in his hold before lightly biting down around the piercing, drawing a sharp breath from Reno. With his teeth clamped firmly down around the ear, Axel used his tongue to deftly play with the jewellery, loving the unique flavour of Reno mixed together with the sharp metallic of the earrings. Moaning in arousal around the ear, Axel began to snake his free hand around to the front of his lover's body, coming to rest on the front of Reno's pants, happy to feel the slight bulge that was starting to form there, signalling that Reno was just as eager about this as Axel was.

At the sudden touch, Reno moaned out loudly, a sharp buck of his hips accompanying the sound. Axel always had the magic touch. No matter how tired, or not in the mood Reno seemed to be, all it ever took was one tiny touch from Axel to have him melting. As the nimble fingers began to slowly lower the zipper on his jeans, Reno grabbed the thing wrist of his lover. "Bedroom," he whispered breathlessly. Axel gave one firm squeeze to Reno's groin to show that he had heard and agreed with him.

In unison the pair stood up, placing their glasses on the coffee table for later use. Right now they had something that was more important at hand. As soon as they turned and were on their way down the hallway, Axel's hand landed harshly on Reno's denim clad ass with a loud slap. "This ass is mine tonight. Got it memorized?" The smirk on Axel's face could clearly be heard in his voice, even over the loud yelp that Reno let out at the contact.

Whipping his head around, long scarlet ponytail flying through the air, Reno turned to look at his boyfriend. Axel's smirk was then met with one of Reno's own. "Says who? Why can't yours be mine? You've never had a problem putting it up in the air for me before."

Emerald eyes bore deeply into aqua, in an almost challenging manner. "And since when have you had issues bottoming, Red?" Axel fingered the smooth length of hair that fell down his lover's back, stopping them in the middle of the hallway.

"Never. But I do believe that it is your turn tonight." Reno grinned, trying not to let his resolve fade so fast and stand his ground.

"Nice try. Tonight is your night." Axel's voice dropped down to a seductive whisper, and it was all that Reno could do to not melt right there on the spot. He was completely defenceless against that tone of voice, and unfortunately, Axel knew that.

"Then you owe me, yo," Reno answered, admitting his acceptance of bottoming tonight, though he did have a thought that he might have to explore in the near future, so why couldn't it be tonight? Burying his hands into the thick red spikes that covered his lover's head, Reno pulled the lithe redhead in for a kiss. Their lips met in a familiar manner, all of this being so natural to them. Long arms pulled thin bodies together, pressing against one another in a heated passion as each man could feel the hardened erection that was trapped within the other's pants.

Lips and tongues moved against one another roughly as bright eyes slide closed, hips tentatively rolling against one another as Axel began to take shaky steps forward, pushing Reno backwards into the bedroom, not wanting to break their contact at all. The steps were like second nature to both men, this being something that happened on a regular basis. In no time at all, Reno felt the frame of the bed against the back of his legs. Their kiss still not breaking, Reno felt himself falling backwards before he landed on the mass of pillows and blankets that covered their bed. As soon as he was motionless, the blue-eyed man's hands left the thick spikes of his lover's hair, running down the clothed back and pressing firmly, swallowing the moan that erupted from the younger man at the contact.

Axel's hips began to roll into Reno's, both of their arousals rubbing against one another through the thick fabric, but none the less, it still felt amazing. And Reno's hands on his back felt incredible as their kiss finally broke, Axel pulling back to look down at his lover. The crimson stain on his face almost matched the tattoos along his cheeks and the sight earned a twitch of Axel's cock that even Reno could feel.

"You really that horny, Lover?" Reno smirked, his hand moving slowly down the firm expanse of his boyfriend's back to come to rest on the hem of the form fitting black t-shirt, fingers dancing over the small line of flesh that was exposed. Even at that slight touch, Axel groaned out, bucking harder down into Reno's body.

"Holy shit, yes! I've been ready to fuck you since you left for work this morning," growled Axel as his own hands ran down Reno's body quickly, yanking the white dress shirt open to reveal the toned chest hat he adored so much. It was heaving with arousal and neither redhead cared about the buttons that just had one flying across the room.

Not wanting to be left behind, Reno swiftly pulled his lover's shirt upwards, happy when Axel's arms lifted as well to allow the cloth to be removed from the body. The younger man shifted so that he was now straddling the elder, sitting up and pulling Reno into a sitting position as well, so in affect, Axel was sitting in Reno's lap. Their hips moved against one another in a rhythmic manner, often eliciting moans and groans from both men. Hands flew back to red hair, each man pulling just enough to cause a pleasurable amount of pain to shoot through both their skulls. Their lips met once again, crashing against one another firmly.

Reno was the one this time to break the kiss, his lips turning to his familiar smirk as Axel threw his head back with a moan as their groins never faltered in their grinding. "You sure are acting like a wanton bottom tonight, Lover. You sure you are going to know where to put it?"

The words caused Axel to stop dead in his movements, and he turned to look down at the older man with a smirk of his own. "You wanna see if I am man enough? Well, you're in for a treat then." Axel's voice had taken on that breathless tone once more, and Reno felt a chill travel along his spine at the words. That was something that Reno hated admitting. He loved when his lover got all dominating and acted so toppish, and there was nothing better than bottoming under Axel when he got like this. But their frequent top or bottom arguments were just so hot sometimes. And Reno absolutely loved over powering the other redhead, so it normally always worked out in the end.

Axel gave one last growl as he pushed his lover back down in a lying position, watching as the mattress bouncing under the force of the shove. The entire time, Reno had a huge grin on his face, and Axel loved it. Reaching down, Axel made quick work of his lover's button, zipper and belt, pushing all the fabric down swiftly, noticing that as usual, Reno had decided against underwear. This left the older man completely exposed to the world, and luckily enough, Axel was the only one privileged enough to see him in this state.

Making quick work of his own clothing, he threw all the items off the bed as if they were going to be in the way there. With a small bit of effort, Axel reached over the small distance to the nightstand, grabbing the white bottle that sat there. Tonight was just about the fuck. Normally their sexual endeavours were a lot more about the gentleness, but tonight, especially after the way that Reno had reacted to bottoming, both males knew that this was going to be rough and hot. Tenderness would come another time. Popping the bright orange off of the bottle, the younger redhead squirted a generous amount of the thick substance onto his palm, using his fingers to spread it over his entire hand. Leaning down between Reno's spread legs, Axel attached his lips to the pale skin of his lover's inner thigh, being sure to avoid the stiff member that shot out from Reno's pelvis, wanting to hold the older man's pleasure off for just a few more moments.

Axel trailed light kisses along the smooth flesh, nipping and biting whenever Reno would buck his hips, trying to get any form of friction along his hardened shaft. Letting out his own growl of annoyance, the blue eyed man reached a hand down his body, bringing it to rest on his cock, long fingers wrapping around the length, giving it a few gentle strokes. Each time his hand moved up and down, Reno let out a deep moan. And each time that he moaned, Axel would press his lips firmly against the thigh, sucking harshly for the duration of the noise. This resulted in a scattering of light purple markings along the skin, which were sure to be a much darker colour come the morning. Just as Reno began to fall into a rhythm with his strokes, Axel's lubricated hand ran gently along the crack of his lover's ass, smearing the gel over the area, concentrating mostly on Reno's puckered hole.

"Shit Ax! How can your hands always be so fucking warm, but you can't ever be bothered to warm up the fucking lube?" Reno cursed, flinching slightly at the coolness of the touch. But that single flinch was enough to allow Axel to push one finger slowly into Reno's entrance. The gentle entry drew a loud whimper from Reno, the older wanting more force in everything tonight. There would be time for the slow romantic love making at a future time. Now was for the rough passion that Reno desired on occasion. And it wasn't like Axel didn't enjoy these types of trysts either.

"You know you like it no matter if it warm or not," Axel whispered, running his tongue along the inner thigh of his lover, his finger probing deeper and deeper into the tight cavern, spreading the lube everywhere that he could reach. Biting down and leaving another mark each time that he thrust his finger into Reno, Axel grinned against the flesh, loving the feel of Reno's hand burying deep into his own deep red mane, pulling tightly on the strands within his hold each time that the penetrating finger moved around.

Taking this as a good sign, Axel easily slid a second finger inside of the blue-eyed man's body. He slid them both in all the way up to the knuckle before drawing them back out and slamming them back in. the rough movement caused Reno to cry out his lover's name, rolling his hips down onto the pleasurable fingers even further. Axel looked up to see Reno's hand still pumping furiously along his weeping length. Moving so that his digits were now moving in time with Reno's strokes, Axel starting wiggling the fingers, working the passage wider.

"Axel! Hurry up and fuck me!" Reno whined, now starting to become desperate to feel something much larger inside him. The fingers were nice, but they definitely weren't enough, nor did they move in the proper manner to satisfy him completely. With one last harsh bite to Reno's thigh, Axel removed his fingers slowly from his lover's body.

"Just remember that tomorrow when you can't sit down that you asked for this," Axel whispered, pushing himself up from between Reno's legs. The lube was picked up from where it sat beside Reno's hip, and with another small squirt, Axel took the gel and spread it liberally over his own aching hardness with an air of determination. Roughly he grabbed the older man's ankles, pulling them up so that they rested on his shoulders, creating an excellent angle for entry.

"It's always your fault, yo. But just hurry up!" growled Reno, gasping as in one swift movement, Axel pushed fully into the slim body all the way up to the hilt. "Shit," Reno muttered, clenching tightly onto the scarlet spikes in his hold. He hadn't quite expected it to be quite this fast.

"Isn't this what you wanted though?" Axel whispered huskily into Reno's ear. Their cheeks were pressed along side one another, the thin sheen of sweat that covered both men mixing. Reno's voice was making little whimpers and Axel knew that his lover needed a few minutes to try and adjust. The younger knew that he hadn't seriously hurt the other man, just startled him if anything. But a single look ensured that there was indeed a pleasured grin plastered on Reno's face. This was something that both men loved about the other, both could take the pain necessary for a true fuck session, yet both also loved the more subdued love making that brought out the romantic side of both of them.

But even Axel knew that he had been really rough tonight. Still holding tightly onto the muscled legs in his hold, the emerald-eyed man was waiting for the older man to give him a signal to start, not wanting to risk tearing the delicate walls of Reno's anus. But staying still was pure torture for Axel. The tightness gripped his cock tightly, squeezing especially around the sensitive base, while the inner walls of Reno's rectum were warm and moist around the shaft, together creating a sensation that Axel never wanted to forget in all his life. But he also couldn't risk hurting his lover. With a deep moan, Reno used the hand still buried deep in messy red spikes to guide Axel's face away from the side of his neck, moving it into position to attack the thin lips with his own.

Their kiss wasn't a simple press of lips, but rather a heated battle. As soon as they had come into contact, Axel tried to bite down on Reno's lips, while the other had done the same. This resulted in teeth clacking together, lips and tongues getting trapped between, adding just that small extra flash of pain to run through both men. As soon as either one tried to slide their warm tongue into the fray, the other redhead would promptly chomp down on the pink organ, adding deep groans to the sounds of their heavy breaths in the twilight lit room.

"Move already," growled Reno as his lips were attacked once more. The other redhead just chuckled, a reddened bottom lip caught between his teeth, before he pulled halfway out the body beneath him. With the same amount of strength as his original entry, Axel slammed back into his lover, another yelp escaping Reno's lips. That was accompanied by a grunt from Axel, and then he repeated his actions. The head and constricting feeling around his member was pure bliss. And Axel knew that he wouldn't be able to last long this evening, everything around him serving to add to his arousal. The pain running through his skull from Reno's hand, the feel of Reno's teeth nipping at his lips, the look of pure arousal that was shining in Reno's bright blue eyes, the sensation of Reno's fist pumping along his stiff shaft and brushing against Axel's stomach, the warm channel that he was thrusting in and out of furiously. Everything was just another thing that added to the over all excitement of the situation.

"Reno…"Axel tried to give his lover the warning that he wouldn't be that much longer, but thing were proving to be too much. Each thrust in was done with force, a light cry coming from Axel's lips at the tightness. This was something he enjoyed about the nights Reno didn't want to be fully stretched. It just meant that it would be so much more constricting around him. He began to be a little less gentle, pushing in faster and faster, loving the sound of their skin slapping harshly against each other.

Reno was squirming around as Axel continued to pound relentlessly into his abused hole. And with that little movement, Reno was able to angle his body so that his spot was being rubbed against each time that Axel thrust into him. "Axel!" panted the older man as he felt the entire bed move with every one of their movements. The spikes of pleasure that shot through Reno's body as his prostate was assaulted were almost too much. But that wouldn't do if he wanted to go through with his plan tonight. With all the will power left in his quivering body, Reno squeezed his legs around his lover, hand letting go of both red spikes and his own cock and pulling away from their rough kisses. "Axel. Stop."

The whispered words cut through the younger man. Afraid that he had been a little too harsh in his movements and that he hurt the thin man, it stopped Axel in midthrust. Worried, Axel pulled out of the slightly smaller man. Gazing intently down at the flushed face, he looked for any sign of discomfort. But much to his surprise, there was none present there, only contentment and a smile. "Did I hurt you?"

Reno laughed gently at the tone of Axel's voice. He sure did think worse case scenarios. If Axel had any idea why his lover had asked him to stop, he probably wouldn't be acting so gentle towards him. "I'm fine. There is just something that I want to try," explained the older man, pushing lightly at the smooth chest that still hovered above him. With an odd look on his face, Axel pulled back, a little scared of what it was that Reno wanted to try. "Lay on your back." The words were followed by Reno moving from his spot with just a single grunt of discomfort and a slight wince. Maybe Axel had been a little too rough…

Raising an eyebrow at the request, Axel complied with Reno's instructions, lying down on the warm spot that Reno had just vacated. "Red? What are you doing?" Axel questioned, watching as Reno crawled over on top of him, lowering himself so that their bodies were pressed flush against one another, hard cocks trapped between them, as soon as that slight additional contact was made, Axel's hips began to move on their own violation, thrusting upwards, trying to find some sort of relief.

As soon as the older man felt his lover make the movement, he lifted himself off of the lithe body. The loss of contact drew a whimper from Axel. How could Reno leave him hanging like this? He was so close before! Why couldn't Reno have waited just another few moments until Axel had finished? As he was lost in his thoughts, Axel never noticed Reno pushing pale legs apart and crawl between them. "Now we are going to do this my way." Reno's voice was now the husky one and that was all that was needed to break the green-eyed man out of his thoughts.

Axel's eyes flew open at the whispered words, and suddenly he felt something pressing against his backside. "The fuck, Red? What are you doing?" Axel groaned as Reno used his hand to run his own erection along Axel's crack, pressing the head firmly against Axel's entrance.

"I told you that I wanted to top tonight, Lover. Besides, this is what you get for skipping all the foreplay," Reno whispered, pushing forward. Axel braced himself for unexpected pain, but surprisingly enough, there was none. It was strange, just how easily Reno was able to slide into his lover's tight passage. Surely Axel wasn't that loose, well, not yet at least.

"Reno?" Axel whispered with a grunt as his lover just kept on pushing in past the tight ring of muscle.

"You think that I was just jerking off for pleasure? I was lubing myself up for this." The way that Reno spoke just sent a chill through his entire body, and night then and there, Axel decided that this could be done again. As Reno pushed himself fully into the body beneath him at an agonizingly slow pace, he ran warm hands up along his lover's sides, over the shoulders and down along long arms. Hands met, nether man caring of the moisture that was there as their fingers wrapped around one another, holding on tightly as Reno began to slowly pull out of his lover. He gently slid back into Axel, eliciting a loud moan at the tenderness that was so different than what had been their love making of only a few moments earlier.

Looking at Axel's flushed face; green eyes met aqua, the lust clouding both sets of bright orbs. They leaned towards one another in complete unison as their lips met in a soft, tender kiss, matching the gentle pace of their lovemaking. Each time that Reno pushed in, he grunted into their kiss, sending a vibration through Axel's tongue as they moved furiously against one another. Time felt like it was standing still for the redheaded lovers. Axel squeezed the hands in his grasp tightly every time he was fully penetrated, squeezing his muscles around every inch of Reno that was buried inside him.

Not wanting to rush this at all tonight, but knowing that it wouldn't go on for long, Reno made sure he was brining Axel as much pleasure as possible before he began to thrust just a little harder into Axel's ass, making sure that he was at the right angle to hit that spot deep inside his lover with accuracy to bring his boyfriend to that wonderful place. And as soon as Axel began to hitch his breath and moan each time that Reno was completely inside him, Reno knew that he was accomplishing exactly what he needed to be doing. The noises that the younger man was making made Reno's still stretched hole quiver with envy, and it was then that the blue-eyed man knew that neither of them would be lasting more than a few more minutes.

Leaving the gentleness behind, yet not taking on the pace that Axel had been at earlier, Reno picked up the pace, and started to roll his hips faster and faster, breaking their kiss. "Cum for me, Lover." Reno panted harshly into Axel's ear, making sure that he was hitting the prostate each time now with a renewed energy.

"Reno!" Axel cried out, squeezing the hands with all his might. The barrages of sensations were all catching up to him now. The fact that he was being fucked so gently by his boyfriend only minutes after he was fucking the same man so roughly was too much for him. And the fact that his hard cock was trapped between their stomach and getting the friction of their bodies rubbing together, it was just too much for Axel to handle. With a final cry of his lover's name, Axel lost himself to the pleasure, his body going into convulsions, his cock spurting stream after stream of hot cum out, coating both their chests in the thick white liquid.

Hearing the sounds of his lover's orgasm and feeling the spasms around him was all too much for Reno as he followed the younger man into the throws of pleasure, filling Axel's rectum with his own seed, collapsing on the sticky chest once his own orgasm was complete, content in being pressed against the other's heaving chest.

"Still hungry now, Red?" Axel whispered, still not letting go of the hands in his hold.

Reno just laughed. "Fuck no. But I think that we should file a patent on that lemonade of yours." Not feeling the need to pull out yet, Reno just stayed inside.

"Why?"

"I think that it should be registered as an aphrodisiac. You always give me lemonade when you're horny. And it always works."

"Damn. You figured out my evil plot. Now I'm going to have to kill you." smirked Axel, bring one of their clasped hands up to his lips and placing a soft kiss on their entwined fingers.

"You just don't want to have to share the profits."

"Exactly. But don't worry. I'll still love you when I am rich and famous and you are living in that refrigerator box on the corner."

"Aww. You know that you'll pay me enough for sucking your cock to keep me off the streets."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that." Axel's grin was evil as he slid his eyes closed for a brief nap before they actually had to get up.

"Love you." Reno whispered, kissing the same hand Axel had only moments earlier.

"Love you too."

___________________________

And? So? Did you like it? This was my first attempted at writing two people I normally see as tops together, not to mention both of them bottoming. Pahoyhoy, this was for you and I really hope that you enjoyed it and once again, Happy Birthday! (Even though it was a day late. Sorry!) I'm curious to hear what everyone thinks of this, so please review, pretty please? Until next time!


End file.
